


Control

by ogawaryoko



Series: Control'verse translation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Top John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John需要控制，Sherlock就是给予他控制权的人。</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



John下班回到家时Sherlock正坐在厨房里，进行着某个花了整整一个礼拜才准备就绪的实验。眼下恰好是十分关键的阶段，需要全神贯注，一点儿都不能分心。Sherlock听见楼下大门被甩上的声音，听见John踏上十七级楼梯的沉重脚步声，听见钥匙插进锁孔的转动声，然后他立即就明白了——不管出于什么原因——John今天工作时是一片狂风暴雨。

因此，在John尚未踏入房间之前，他便放弃了实验开始收拾东西。他把烧杯里的液体倒进水槽；但其他东西无法就这样随手处理。他从水槽下方的柜子里拿出一个玻璃瓶，把另一个烧杯内容物灌进去，用抹布包裹好了再放回柜子。那东西，如果没人看着的话，必须避光保存，过几个小时它会自行反应完毕变成惰性物质，到时候再倒掉就没关系了。

当他站起身时John已经站在厨房门边，表情疲惫，背脊僵硬，下巴绷得很紧。他的头发乱糟糟的，是一直在用手指拨拉的结果。Sherlock想象着能在John的眼角看见逐渐形成的鱼尾纹，不过，当然，仅仅十二小时的紧张工作并不会留下这样永久的痕迹。至少现在还不会。只是他们正在慢慢老去，他们两人，正在慢慢老去。

Sherlock知道John想要的是什么，他等待着，等待着John所渴望的一部分东西——控制。Sherlock明白，在这样的夜晚，当John度过束手无策、全然失控的一天之后，他会需要有某个百般顺从毫不违逆的存在。

这个存在就是Sherlock。

John扫了一眼厨房，视线锐利得不同以往。“你刚刚在忙。”他的语调平淡。

Sherlock点点头。说话在此时不是明智之举。

John叹了一口气，手指又一次探进发间。“是重要的实验吗？”

Sherlock再度点头。实验没有不重要的。

“迫在眉睫的那种？”

他摇头。那是一桩陈年旧案，十年前的了。过一个礼拜再研究也没关系。

他能看得出来John绷紧的肩膀稍微放松了那么一点点。“好极了。”John说，尽管口吻尖锐却依然在Sherlock的小腹灌注了一团热意。Sherlock喜欢做对John有好处的事情。即使有时候他仍会犯错，John也还是那么耐心地对待他。如此超凡而优秀的John。Sherlock愿竭尽一切地不辜负他。

“脱衣服。”John说。他立即听从。

等到Sherlock把衣服都随手丢在椅背上，一丝不挂的时候，John便把他推到冰箱上激烈地吻他。背后的凉意与身前John衣服的粗糙布料摩擦感交织在一起让他柔弱地颤栗。John可以对他为所欲为；Sherlock什么都会答应。

“待在这儿别动。”John在他耳边呢喃，火热的呼吸挑起他一个激灵。John后退，就那样看着Sherlock，而Sherlock忍受着凉意一动不动，与他对视。他心里知道John看的究竟是什么。

过于苍白的皮肤。手肘前方因曾经注射药物而留下针孔的痕迹。背部冰冷的金属刺激下乳头挺立着。左腰侧有一道陈旧的刺伤疤痕。右腿也有，是小时候玩弄匕首不小心弄伤的。左手腕上是烧伤：以前的一次实验失败产物。肋部有一颗痣。膝盖在发抖。逐渐充血的阴茎，已经半勃了。

John走近，左手抚上Sherlock的发丝。他握住拳，抓得虽重但不至于产生疼痛。然后他拉扯着。Sherlock随他动作而低头，姿态优美地跪下，视线始终与John的胶着。John把他的脑袋拉向自己，将他的脸隔着衣物贴在下身。Sherlock闭上眼睛，脑袋微微起伏，用脸颊磨蹭那个勃起。他深深地吸了一口气，吸入了John的味道。

“开口求我。”John的声音很冷硬，但他才说完Sherlock就恳求道：

“求你，”他轻声说，“求你了，John，我想要你的老二，我想要用嘴含住你，我想要你操我的喉咙，我想要你狠狠使用我，好使你感觉好点儿。求你，John。让我为你服务，请让我含住你的老二。”

这种感觉犹如自贬，让Sherlock羞惭不已。但这也是事实：无论何时他都非常非常渴望成为John所需要的样子，不管是什么样。而此刻John需要Sherlock顺从。所以他就顺从。

“很好。”John低低地说，“我的小骚货。你哀求得真是像模像样，Sherlock；今晚我会让你哀求更多。”

毫无预警地，他放开Sherlock往后退去。Sherlock被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，他靠到冰箱上，张开眼睛寻找John的身影。

John站得好近，就在咫尺之间。“去卧室，Sherlock，”他说道，声音低沉，“用爬的过去。脸朝下躺在床上。等我。”

Sherlock慢慢地倾身，皮肤离开冰箱的外壳。当他的双手按上厨房冰凉的瓷砖时他犹豫了。不过他并未犹豫太久——不是因为害怕惩罚，他从不怕，只不过在这种时候若不按着John的期待行事会令他心情更差。Sherlock希望John能快乐。所以他双手和双膝着地，因羞耻而低下头。他想让John看到自己的羞耻。他希望John明白再怎么羞耻自己也会顺从他。

这个时候的Sherlock知道John会懂，John会将这个姿势作为Sherlock放弃控制权，将自己完全交由John来处置的表现。当然这本身就是事实。之后John也会明白这是爱的表现，是Sherlock难以辅助言辞的情感的表达。当然，那也是事实。

在Sherlock爬过他身边时John抬起一只仍然穿着鞋子的脚，鞋尖沿着Sherlock大腿内侧往上滑，然后（小心地，温柔地）顶在他的阴囊下方。Sherlock哆嗦着：这感觉与衣着整齐的John压在他毫无遮蔽的、柔弱的身体上一模一样，但又更多：John坚硬的靴尖碰到了能引起他最大程度疼痛的部位。

Sherlock知道John对在他身上加诸疼痛毫无兴趣，但这一丝可能性使他兴奋异常。他会答应的，如果那是John想要的话；尽管John并不想要那样。Sherlock很高兴John不曾有那样的念头，但John可以为所欲为，并且对此心知肚明的事实不会改变。

他爬进卧室，虽然拐弯之后John就看不见了他也还是保持那样的姿势，接着他爬上床，俯卧着，脸侧向一边，静静地等待。

John让他等了许久，久到忘记了实验，因渴望而烦躁不安，连想象力过于丰富的大脑都开始不断设想今晚John可能对他做出的各种各样的事情。Sherlock从没猜准过，但那不妨碍他的大脑里蹦出许许多多的可能与生动鲜活的景象。

他扭了两下，然后强迫自己保持静止。John没有让他动。他没有被允许去感受床单摩擦乳头的感觉和碾压性器的感觉。他只能拥有John赐予的东西。

他想起了他们的第一次：在一次手术中病人当场死亡，结束工作的John回到家，几乎懊丧得要把头发都揪光。Sherlock就站在他身边，听他咆哮着上天的不公，为何竟无法挽回病人的生命，明明应该能做点什么的才对。说真的，Sherlock，我就是痛恨这种无法掌控任何事情的感觉。而Sherlock还没来得及用理智思考就跪在他跟前，说：“那么就掌控我吧。”

这回忆让他的阴茎抽了一抽。当时John的样子，他那目瞪口呆却又突然情欲高涨使得双眼都变得瞑暗的样子——立即就让Sherlock明白自己做对了。John没让他太好受，即使第一次也没有；他把Sherlock弄得趴在床上又是哀求又是呻吟，把他带到高潮边缘而不让他释放，然后压抑平息，又再度撩拨、唤起。他玩弄着Sherlock，太多次，多到数不胜数，最后Sherlock因欲望而头脑昏沉失去逻辑。接着John操他，每一次插入都顶撞到Sherlock的前列腺，尽情地享受；等发泄完毕抓住Sherlock的头发警告他：“你——你不许高潮，接下来整整一个星期都不许。”之后，John就睡着了。

Sherlock却清醒地躺着，情欲勃发，饥渴不已，被彻彻底底干了一场。他努力集中精神思考这件事。通常，一个星期对他来说不算什么；过去他会有好几个月不曾自慰也根本想不到要做。但是刚才的两个小时里，他不断地被占有，被掠夺，也被取悦。此刻他所渴望的全部就只是一次高潮而已。

隔天早晨John涨红了脸结结巴巴地道歉，对Sherlock说：“我没有权力要求你那样，Sherlock，我——我那时候讲话都没经过大脑。你想怎样都可以。对不起，我为我的自私感到抱歉。”

Sherlock，挨到他眼前注视着他，许久许久以后，说：“你想要控制。我给你。倘若一旦你有所动摇我就抽身而退的话，那就是懦弱。”

接下来一整周他都没有自慰。他想——他从来没有这么想要过——但是要对John的潜意识证明至少还有什么东西在他掌控范围内这一事实更为重要。他们没有再谈及这件事，日子仿佛回到了平常的状态。

就在一周的最后一天夜里John把他拉到怀中吻得天昏地暗。“你真棒，”他贴着Sherlock的脖子轻声细语，带着沉重的分量，“为我忍住了，让我——拥有你——你真好，Sherlock。”而Sherlock发出一声哽咽般的呻吟，象个青少年似地在裤子里射了出来。

John的声音打断他的回忆，“是什么让你想得那么出神？告诉我。”

Sherlock意识到自己虽然一动不动，但却正埋在床单里呻吟着，呼吸粗重。“我在想第一次的时候，”他喘道，“那个星期，整整一周的紧张和渴望，还有最后你对我说我很棒的时候——那就是我想要的全部，John。我想为了你变得最好。”

John轻笑，听起来很温暖，仿佛是他平常的笑声。他坐到Sherlock身边，从他的头发向背脊抚摸着。“你很好。”他这样说，而Sherlock忍不住发出一声呜咽。

“屁股抬起来。”John发出指令，Sherlock顺从地蜷起膝盖把臀部抬高，然后自动自发地张开了腿。John往他口中插入一根手指，Sherlock张嘴，含着它轻轻地呻吟。他没有吸吮。如果John想要他吸的话会说的。

而John并没有这样的想法，他很快抽出湿润的手指，抵住Sherlock的小穴。Sherlock已经放松，在两腿大张、臀部抬起的姿势下他的身体很自然地便为John敞开。John的手指轻松地钻进Sherlock体内，几乎毫无阻碍，这细微的入侵感令Sherlock呜咽，接着John勾了勾手指，Sherlock无法忍耐地向后迎合他。

“别动。”John冷冷地说。Sherlock立即静止下来。

John不断地、慢慢地操弄Sherlock，把他的身体打开。每一次他都刮过前列腺，偶尔还会收回手指用舌头舔他，让唾液润滑他。若不是感官刺激太过强烈Sherlock或许会为他的体贴而道谢的。太强烈。每一次触碰就象引发他一次小小的高潮，并且不断蓄积不断累加。他或许无法就这样高潮，但他非常想要试试看。要忍着不迎合John的手指，不自己伸手去抚摸性器，实在需要极为强大的自制力。但John没有允许，所以他不能动。

他忍不住要发出声音，毫无意义的嘟哝和呜咽还有呻吟，迫切，无助，又渴望。John对他呢喃着，不断地给予他轻柔的赞美：“很好，Sherlock，非常动人的声音，你这个迫不及待的小婊子，那么急切，那么饥渴，但依然那么服从我。”

“为了你。”Sherlock回应着，一边喘息，“为了你，John，一切，全部都是为了你，我，我——”

“我知道。”John说，“你会做一切我想要的，即使内心对此厌恶不已。我知道你会的。现在我想要你感受这个，巨大的快感和无法获得的宣泄。我可以一直这样做下去，Sherlock；我可以花上几个小时用手指操你的小洞，让你老二里所有的前液都流出来，流到一滴不剩，然后我就丢下你，让你硬着，渴望着，湿润着等待我。你会答应的对不对？你会忍耐，根本不主动要求高潮，因为你知道我不会答应。”

“对，”Sherlock明白John的话只是口头一时之快，但他还是回答道，“对，我会，不主动要求，忍耐着，除非你允许不然我不会高潮，永远不会。”

“求我。”John命令道，手指的动作开始激烈粗暴起来。

“求你，”Sherlock哀求着，“操我，玩弄我的老二，给我无与伦比的刺激，让我渴望，让我不得不射但却得不到许可。求你不要让我高潮，John，求你不要让我高潮。”在Sherlock脑海中，有极小的一部分尚未完全沉沦，从不真正沉沦于任何事物；那一部分的他正在尖叫：别那么说，我当然想要高潮了！但其他部分却毫不在乎，毫不知耻地恳求John别给予他满足。因为他知道，John喜欢让Sherlock哀求他并不想要的东西。

John的另一只手抚摸他腰部赤裸的皮肤。袖扣时不时与Sherlock的臀部摩擦。他还是衣着整齐。这认知令Sherlock在满足John需要的充实感中又带上一份恐惧。如果John还是穿着衣服，那就意味着他想让Sherlock崩溃，花上很久很久——也许是好几个小时——让Sherlock沉溺于感官中完全地忘我。Sherlock会接受的。尽管很困难，但正因困难才有其意义存在。

John那只手现在正四处巡游，指甲刮过Sherlock的大腿内侧，然后又在他的脚心划了一记。Sherlock忍耐着没有抽搐，但脚趾还是蜷了起来。对准他前列腺的攻击仍未停止，只不过因为John的注意力有所分散而变得较为柔和；John的手又抚上Sherlock的腰，从小腹轻轻地摸到胸口，然后，啊啊，捏着他的乳头，又拉又扯。Sherlock太想扭动，太想挣扎和颤栗了。但他只是发出各种声音，发出渴切的、毫无条理的、被John忽略的喘鸣。

他变得无法思考。他忘记了时间。他的脑海里只剩下一个词汇：yes。他的老二硬得发痛，不仅是那种无法宣泄的胀痛感，还有薄薄的表皮过度伸展扩张的缘故。待会儿一定会灼痛的。不过那没关系。

他逐渐感受到体内某种愈涨愈高的汹涌。不是高潮，但非常类似，Sherlock知道那是反复刺激前列腺的结果。那感觉开始聚集在他的胸口，堵在他的喉咙里，最后蔓延到他的眼眶。有那么一刻他想着，我快要高潮了；但却并没有；那感觉弥漫着将他淹没，他开始无助地啜泣。

John过去这么做过两次，把Sherlock操到哭。那两次他都是一看见Sherlock的眼泪就停止了，而这回他只是放慢速度，动作变得轻柔，却没有停下。他俯下身在Sherlock耳边低吼：“我要得到我想得到的东西，现在我只想要你的眼泪，哭出来，Sherlock。为我哭出来。”

Sherlock哭了出来，让那强烈的情感溢出体外，让自己啜泣颤栗不已。他并不是害怕，也没有任何实质的痛苦。只是突然间有这样的感觉，精神上的宣泄。他感到自己并不喜欢这样子被占有。愉悦的部分已经不复存在，但激烈却仍持续不变。他没有叫John停止，因为事实上这无关Sherlock的快乐，也从来没有轻易度过的可能。

John终于停下动作抽出手指。Sherlock两腿抖个不停，他仍然在哭，只是轻了些许；John一手搭在他身上，方才不断进出的那只手则去拿了纸巾，把手指头擦干净。

Sherlock深呼吸。他停止哭泣，只是呼吸仍不太稳。John推推他的腰，他便顺从地翻过身仰躺着，身边是一处湿渍，是刚才他的前液都流到床单上的结果。John用一根手指在那滩东西上抹了抹，然后递到Sherlock唇边；他张开嘴，毫无羞耻感地舔舐着John的手指和自己的东西。他喜欢那味道，有点咸腥，而不带精液那种令人窒息的浓厚感。

“Sherlock，”John轻声说着低头望向他，“上帝，看看你的样子。被操开了，仍然硬着，前液还在流，脸上被泪水和粘液弄得一塌糊涂，眼睛又红又肿。上帝，你……”他吞着口水，听起来是不敢置信的口吻，“你是我的，对不对，Sherlock？”

Sherlock无声地点头。

“说出来。”John这句话听上去与其说是命令不如说是恳求。

“我是你的，John。”Sherlock低低地说，声音因刚才的哭泣而沙哑。“我这么说并不是出于你的要求。那是我的真心话。我属于你，我是你的。”

John的手开始解他自己的衣服，随意的样子仿佛他是准备换衣睡觉似地。“只有现在而已，”他说得很轻，“只有我需要的时候才是，其他时间——”

Sherlock摇头。“永远都是。”他说，“我给了你控制权，如果又收回的话，那么这将成为一个微不足道的礼物。”

John把衬衫丢到地上，用手背揉了一会儿眼睛。片刻后他开始解皮带，把长裤和内裤都脱到地上。Sherlock张开腿，把膝盖扳倒胸口。John慢慢地进入他。Sherlock只被唾液润滑过而已，但那是很多很多唾液，所以Sherlock已经很松弛，很容易进入。John轻松地一插到底。

John保持着那样的姿势，把Sherlock压在身下，许久许久，目光与Sherlock的胶着着。当他开始动作时，那缓慢但又肆意的抽插让Sherlock明白，John也早已在释放边缘。

John的持久度颇叫人吃惊，他用身体压着Sherlock，凝视着他，间或腰部会突然颤抖着停下；每当那时Sherlock甚至连呼吸都屏住，不想让身体有任何额外的抽动，好让John在满足之前都不至于被刺激得释放。

终于，John开始激烈地抽插，重重地撞击Sherlock的前列腺，并且一手握住Sherlock的老二，说：“射出来，Sherlock，为我射出来，现在。”

于是Sherlock射了，无比迅猛的高潮让他几乎失去意识。

等他清醒，John正趴在他身上，喘着粗气，带着哭音。Sherlock双腿夹紧了他的腰，手臂环住他的肩膀慢慢抚摸他的头发。有时候John会心生愧疚，他工作不顺，下班回家就羞辱、控制、玩弄他的室友。此刻大概就是如此，Sherlock想着。John会哭，而Sherlock会一直一直拥抱着他，让他感觉好起来，一切都好起来。

John把脸埋进Sherlock的颈窝里，嘀咕道：“我爱你。”

Sherlock猛地一颤。他知道，他当然知道，但John从没有说过，Sherlock也从来没有对他的告白抱有任何期待。但现在他说了。Sherlock把John抱紧，贴在他的发间，说：“我也爱你，John。”

John贴着他厮磨不已。“你是真的喜欢这个，对不对？”他问道，声音很轻，“不是仅仅为了我？”

Sherlock犹豫片刻。“我就是为了你，”他慢慢开口，“除了你想要的时候，这种行为完全无法唤起我的兴致，也根本与快感无缘。”

John仿佛沉了下去。“上帝，Sherlock，对不起，我……”

“别说傻话，John。”Sherlock说，John被他吼得住了嘴。“我对我们一起做的任何事都乐在其中。我享受，因为你在享受。但那并不会让我获得的快感减少半分。我最不希望你产生的感觉就是抱歉。”

John安静了很长一段时间，然后长叹一声。“你对我太好，”他悄声说。温暖在Sherlock胸中绽开了。

“话是这么说，”Sherlock说，“我的腿倒是开始痛了。我们身上都粘乎乎的。去洗澡吧。”

 

END


End file.
